peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Sanchezes
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Sanchez family, and Ventus Pan chose this particular house because there were people and animals who believed in him. There was Mrs. Sanchez. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was an Arabian woman with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a gold necklace, a light blue bedlah-top and pants, and blue shoes. Her name was Jasmine. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Miguel dear, do hurry," Jasmine called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Sanchez believed that Ventus Pan was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Sanchez... In the bedroom, there was a Spanish man with blond hair, a light brown goatee and blue eyes, wearing a red dress shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. His name was Miguel, Jasmine's husband. And he was looking for his gold cuff links through some drawers. "Jasmine, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party," Miguel called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in Barcelona again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Miguel, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Sanchez was a practical man. The animal boys, however, young Kaa and Baba Looey, believed Ventus Pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its mouth and a hanger in its tail while the other has another in its right hoof. One of the shadows belonged to a young olive green snake with yellow eyes and dark brown spots, wearing a jungle green nightshirt, a matching nightcap and glasses, and a fake black wig underneath his nightcap. His name was Kaa, Miguel and Jasmine's son. And he was the one with the hanger in his tail and the toy sword in his mouth. The other shadow belonged to a light brown donkey, wearing yellow footy pajamas. His name was Baba Looey, Kaa's little brother and Miguel and Jasmine's other son. And he was the one with the sword in his right hoof. "Blast you, Ventus Pan!" Kaa said in a scary voice. Baba Looey bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Kaa blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Captain Gaston?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Kaa. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Baba Looey's pajama-clad feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Kaa yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Just about then, a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes walked in. She was wearing a violet nightgown. Her name was Kairi, Miguel, and Jasmine's daughter and Kaa and Baba Looey's big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Kaa," Kairi giggled. "It was the left hand." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Kairi." said Kaa, as he switched the hanger from his tail to his mouth and the sword from his mouth to his tail. Kairi, the eldest, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Ventus Pan and all his marvelous adventures. While Kairi was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to three figures, "Oh, Thumper, Toulouse, Boo Boo. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" "Yes, you have to." said a voice. The figures walked out to reveal a gray bunny named Thumper, an orange kitten with a blue bow named Toulouse, and a light brown bear cub with a purple bowtie named Boo Boo Bear. Thumper was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey. Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo Bear the butlers, being a rabbit, a cat, and a bear, kept their opinions to themselves. "We do not!" Thumper insisted after Toulouse and Boo Boo walked over a pillow. And they viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Thumper put the tray on a small table. Then Boo Boo went over to the pillow to pick it up while Kaa and Baba Looey were still playing. "Take that!" Baba Looey called. Kaa and Baba Looey played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Kaa yelled. Boo Boo went to the bed, placed the pillow there, and fixed up the sheets and blanket up. "And I'll whack you with my Keyblade! Aha!" Baba Looey called. As he hit Kaa, the young snake yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Baba Looey, my glasses!" "Lo siento, Kaa." Baba Looey said. Then Boo Boo picked up two blocks and went to the other blocks. Kaa and Baba Looey hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Kaa shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Baba Looey shouted back. "Take that!" When Boo Boo placed the ABC on the top, he, Thumper, and Toulouse quickly turned as they realized that Boo Boo had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. "Oops," said Boo Boo. "I got A and B backwards." So he took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He and the others smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll slit your gizzard!" Kaa yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Boo Boo poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Baba Looey cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Kaa's. "Insolent pup!" Kaa snarled. Boo Boo heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked poacher!" Baba Looey cried. "Aha! I got you!" Kaa shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Baba Looey smirked. When Boo Boo licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. "Oooh!" Boo Boo grimaced, "This tonic does taste nasty." "Take that! And that! And that!" When Baba Looey thrust his sword at Kaa, he got it under his belly as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Kaa placed a tail over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Miguel came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less noise, please." Miguel said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Kaa saw him. "Oh, hello, father." he said in a normal voice. But Baba Looey was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Baba Looey cried out. Then Miguel heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Baba Looey!" "Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Ventus Pan." Kaa told him. "And Kaa's Captain Gaston." Baba Looey added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my cuff links?" Miguel asked before he bumped Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Thumper, Toulouse, Boo Boo, for goodness' sake!" Miguel shouted, walking past the annoyed rabbit, cat, and bear, "Where are those cuff links?" Thumper smashed the last blocks that were standing with his paw. "Here we go again!" said Toulouse, rolling his eyes. "Cuff links, father?" asked Kaa. "Yes. The gold ones." Miguel answered, still looking around. "Baba Looey, the buried treasure," Kaa whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "No lo sé, Kaa." Baba Looey said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Kaa whispered. "It got lost." Baba Looey said. While Miguel was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My shirt front!" He grabbed his shirt front. "Bravo! You found it! You found it!" Baba Looey cheered. Miguel put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his shirt front, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Baba Looey came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Baba Looey! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered his shirt front shouting, "NO!" Jasmine, now wearing gold earrings and a sapphire adorned headband, came in and said, "Miguel dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Jasmine! Look!" Miguel said, showing Jasmine his shirt front. Jasmine saw that and was shocked. "Miguel!" "It's only chalk, papá." Baba Looey said. "Why, Baba..." Jasmine was about to say something when Kaa cut in. "It's not his fault," said Kaa. "It's in the story. And Kairi said..." When Miguel heard what Kaa said, he now knew what was up. "Kairi? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "KAIRI?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "KAIRI!" Kairi heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, dad?" "Would you kindly expl-" Miguel was about to say something. But Kairi walked by him when she saw the radiance of Jasmine's clothes. "Oh, mom! You look simply lovely!" Kairi said. "Thank you, dear." Jasmine smiled. Miguel turned to her in annoyance and said, "Kairi..." "Just my old garments made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Jasmine was about to say. "Jasmine, if you don't mind, I'd..." Miguel said, as Kairi turned and saw his shirt front. "Why, dad! What have you done to your shirt?" Kairi asked. Miguel couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Jasmine walked to him with a damp washcloth "Now, Miguel, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his shirt front. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey were putting the toys away. "Kairi, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Kairi protested. "I say they are! Captain Gaspar! Ventus Poacher!" Miguel said. "Ventus Pan, dad." Kairi told him. "Pan, poacher," Miguel shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, dad." "Papá, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Miguel shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Miguel..." Jasmine said, about to put one his brown vest. "Now, Miguel! Now, Miguel!" He repeated of what Jasmine said, while Toulouse and Boo Boo were almost done helping Thumper put the blocks back up. But they stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, MIGUEL' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put the vest on himself, but he did it hastily. "Please, dear." Jasmine said, adjusting the vest on him. "Jasmine, the child's growing up," As when Toulouse picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Dad!" Kairi gasped. "Miguel!" Jasmine gasped. "What?!" Kaa gasped. "No!" Baba Looey gasped. Thumper dropped all the blocks while he, Toulouse, and Boo Boo gasped in shock and couldn't believe what they were hearing and what Miguel was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Kairi lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo and tried to get out of the way. Miguel couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo moved away, as they fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Miguel bumped into them and knocked them down. Now they must move away before it happens. But Thumper stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Miguel stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Miguel was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jasmine were shocked that Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo were against the wall. As for Miguel, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Miguel mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jasmine all said together. Miguel heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Miguel open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo, but Miguel. "Poor Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo." They said together again. Miguel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Baba Looey was hugging Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo. "No, papá, no!" Baba Looey pleaded. Miguel grabbed Toulouse by the tail while he, Thumper, and Boo Boo were still hugging each other and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more rabbits, cats, or bears for butlers in this house!" Baba Looey grabbed Boo Boo's legs. But Jasmine stopped him by picking him up as Miguel was dragging Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo out the room. Baba Looey started to cry as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Thumper. Goodbye, Toulouse. Goodbye, Boo Boo." "Goodbye, Baba Looey!" Thumper said cheerfully, as he, Toulouse, and Boo Boo waved goodbye back. As Miguel walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo. Oh yes, poor Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo and looked for some ropes, and couldn't find any. "Blast it! Where are those ropes?" He turned as he saw Thumpper and Toulouse holding two ropes in their mouths and Boo Boo holding a separate one in his paw. Miguel walked to them and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the ropes to Thumper's waist, Toulouse's collar, and Boo Boo's legs, Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo gave him sad looks. "Oh, boy!" sighed Boo Boo. Miguel saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, you three. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo's dishes. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really butlers all You're… Well, a rabbit, a cat, and a bear. And the children aren't bunnies, kittens, or bear cubs, they're a human, a snake, and a burro." He placed the water dishes near Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo. "And sooner or later, Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo, people, snakes, and burros have to grow up." He pet Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo's heads. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Jasmine knew that Miguel didn't mean to do that to Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo. Kairi looked depressed. "But mom, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Jasmine said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up with a dark red blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." As for Kaa he uses a basket as a bed. "He called Ventus Pan 'absolute poppycock'." Kaa said to himself after what his father had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Kaa," Jasmine said, as she took off his nightcap, his glasses, and the wig and put the nightcap back on his head. "Father was just upset." As for Baba Looey, he had tears running down his cheeks. "Poor Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo," Baba Looey sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Baba Looey. It's a warm night. They'll be all right." Jasmine said, as she covered him up with a blue blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Baba Looey remembered something. "Mamá?" he asked. Jasmine turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Baba Looey had the cuff links that Miguel was looking for, and he gave them to Jasmine. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Kairi stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mom. He might come back." "He?" Jasmine asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Ventus Pan. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Kairi said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Jasmine. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Jasmine asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo had it, but I-I took it away." Kairi said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Jasmine said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Fan Fiction